Childhood Potion
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: Finally! Chapter 9! The girls get chibisized to 10 years old! The men have to change them back or have to start parenthood again!
1. Default Chapter

Childhood Potion

It was five months after the fifth tournament in Japan, the fighters went back to their place and do their usual things. Jin in school with Xiaoyu, Julia goes researching to have the forests grow, and Christie is training with Eddy, Asuka goes somewhere far away from Jin, (You know why!) and the others are doing their stuff. It was noon in Japan; Xiaoyu was running from school with her friend, Panda by her side as they go to their house. As she soon she came inside her home, she was greeted by her grandpa, Wang.

Wang: Xiaoyu, a letter came for you. (He holds up a letter in his hands.)

Xiaoyu: Really! Let me see! (She grabs the letter and starts to read it.) Xiaoyu, you are invited to a party on a cruise ship in Aki for the fighters that fought in the last tournament. The party is going to start to 3 pm tomorrow afternoon. (She looks up from her note to her grandpa and Panda.) Aren't you coming, too?

Wang: I can't go because I'll be staying here to relax.

Panda: I'll pass. I don't want to go there and be stalked by that Kuma. (She shakes her head.)

Xiaoyu: I'm going! (She jumps cheerfully as they watch her.)

Xiaoyu's mom: Dinner's ready! (She was in the kitchen)

Xiaoyu: After this! (She runs into the room with them behind her.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(At the Williams' House)

Nina and Anna have settled their rivalries and lived in peace at their old house. Nina was sitting on a red recliner while Anna was taking a shower. The doorbell rings as a letter slips through the mail slot and onto the floor.

Anna: Get that, Nina! (She shouts over the sound of the water rushing to the tiled floor.)

Nina gets up and picks the letter off the wooden floor as Anna comes out with a towel covering her damp body.

Anna: What is it? (She looks at it mysterious.)

Nina: (She rolls her eyes at her sister's stupidity.) It's an invitation to a party in Aki, Japan for the fighters of the last tournament on a cruise ship.

Anna: Ohh! A cruise ship! I hope Lee will be there! (She runs to their room and starts to pack up.)

Nina: She will do anything to get Lee on her list. (She mutters)

Anna: (She sticks her head out of the hallway.) What was that, Nina?

Nina: I said that we should party till we go drunk! (She runs inside the room to pack.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Asuka's shrine)

She was helping her dad face the injuries he had during the destruction of their dojo. As soon as she left her dad's room to feed him a buffet of food, she sees a letter in the crack of the closed door.

Asuka: What's this? (She pulls the letter out and reads the letter.) A party on a cruise ship at Aki? I'm there! If I see Jin again, he'll better run!

Asuka's father: Asuka! Hurry up with that sushi or I'll kick you in the butt! (He yells from his bedroom while watching a college football game that is in USA.)

Asuka: I'll be right there! (She picks up the plate holding the chopped fish and mutters) And to get away from the old man.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(At Christie's house)

She was relaxing beside the pool as Eddy and her grandpa were doing some business elsewhere. She hears footsteps as she turns her head to see Eddy with a hand mark on his face.

Christie: Eddy, what happened? (She runs to him and looks at the mark.)

Eddy: I got slapped by a woman.

Christie: Slapped? You got slapped for what? (She asks curiously.)

Eddy: I and your gramps were walking until some woman walks up to me and slaps me on the face for nothing! Your gramps help me up and say this; he's not going to be lonely anymore. (He rubs his face in pain.)

Christie: Did she say why?

Eddy: She something about me trying to be a lady's man and that sickens her. Anyway, you got a letter. Man I hate that woman. (He hands her the letter as he uses his other hand to rub his face.)

She reads it as Eddy walks around in pain from the smack on his face.

Christie: Eddy!

Eddy turns around to see a smiling Christie.

Christie: Why don't we have a little vacation? (She holds the note as Eddy nods.)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In Julia's house in Arizona.)

She was typing something on her laptop that was sitting on her lap as she sits on a wooden chair in a small cabin on a deserted land. As she was busy, someone was knocking on her door in an annoying way. She puts her laptop on the counter and answers the door. Standing in front of her was the obsessed Ganryu smiling at her. He holds a note as he holds a small black box in the other.

Ganryu: Would you be my wife! (He bends quickly as he holds out the ring.)

Julia: How many times do I have to tell you! You only like me because I look like my mother! You're 55 while I'm 19 and I don't love you! (She slams the door in his face as she bangs her head against the door.) Why does he stalk me everywhere I go!

As she lays her head against it, the note slips under the door and on Julia's moccasin.

Julia: Huh? (She picks it up and starts to read it.) Look out, because it's my lucky day! (She starts to pack.)

Anyway I hope you like it! Thanks!


	2. Excitement first, Horror Last

This is chapter 2!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Excitement first, Horror last

The next day, the fighters all over the world were invited to the party on S.S Rosette that was settled in the docks near a city called Aki. The fighters packed some stuff and flew to Aki, Japan from their homeland. The girls were settling in a big room that was their cabin for the party till sunrise as the others settle in their own cabins. Anna was helping Nina dress up while Asuka and Xiaoyu were complimenting on their looks and Julia and Christie were gossiping. Anna was having troubling putting on a dress on Nina.

Anna: Nina, you need to lose weight. I can't get this dress on you. (She pushes the dress down as Nina's head pop out of the hole.)

Nina: The dress is upside down! (She starts to take it off and puts it on herself without her help.)

Anna: I'm sorry. (She stops and looks at her in a weird way.) Nina, can you stop it?

Nina: Stop what? (She smooths her dress twice before looking at her.)

Anna: Making that horrid noise. It's hurting my ears. (She had her hands covering her ears as she speaks.) Stop moving your thighs.

Nina: I'm not making that noise. (She starts to walk all over the room until she stops at a wall near Julia and Christie.)

She puts her ear to the wall and listens for a while. After a moment, her face became angry and pulls away from the wall. She clenches her fist in a mad way as she release big power when she punch the wall to make a crater on the wall. The girls' looks at her in you're crazy way when the wall collapses to reveal a whole bunch of peeping toms. The girls gasped as they saw who they were.

Xiaoyu: Jin!

Christie: Eddy!

Anna: Lee!

Julia: Ahhh! (Right at that moment, the girls' face was now peeved and starts to run at the cowering men.)

Asuka: YOU PERVERT!

The scene is now at the ceiling where you can hear the cries of men while the women were fighting them crazily.

Jin: Mommy!

Eddy: Help me!

After 20 minutes of beating the heck out of the men, the girls came out of their dressing room while dragging the beaten men out of their private sanctuary. They laid them outside of the infirmary while they walk off to the grand ballroom. In about 10 minutes, the ballroom was decorated with balloons, streamers, and all other stuff that makes it like a wedding reception. The party started when the bandaged men came out of the infirmary.

Eddy: Let get this party started! (The men cheer as they bring out the liquor from the kitchen.)

The girls were shaking their heads at them.

Julia: Men.

An hour just passed as the party was still continuing with the men doing disgusting dares and the women looking at them sickly while drinking.

Christie: This party sucks. Why don't we celebrate back in the room? (The others nod as they stand up and walk out of the room.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In the girls' cabin)

Paul and Marshall came in drunk as they stagger across the room. Marshall lay on the couch near the drinks as Paul leans against the wall.

Paul: (breathing) Man that is one heck of a party. (He stutters as Marshall stands up and falls back on the couch.) Come on, man. They're going to throw whiskey all over the place. (He leaves the room.)

Marshall: Coming. (He stands up, but he fell unbalanced as he crash against the cabinet as the bottles fell on the counter and split open to leave the mess behind.)

He stands up again and starts to stagger away from the room. The fluids drop to the floor while one pink fluid drop in an opened champagne bottle and mixes itself with the drink making it blue. A moment later, the girls came in and settled themselves on the couch as Christie goes to the tabletop and comes back with champagne and 6 glasses. She fills them up as the girls took one and wait for the toast.

Christie: Here's to the reunion of the fighters and having the worst party that girls can imagine and here's to us. If they don't care, we don't care. (They start to sip the drink and drink it all from their glass.)

Julia: That wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, they drop their glass making it split on the floor as they drop to their knees. They felt pain from the inside as their outside was glowing different colors. Nina fell on the floor being purple, Xiaoyu gasp as lost conscious while being pink, Anna clutch her heart while being scarlet, Julia holds her head while being brown, Asuka holds herself as she turns blue, and Christie moans in pain as she turns orange. After a moment, they glow bright as their room vanishes in the bright white light.

All of them: AAAAHHHHHHH!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Out in the ballroom)

Hwoarang: (He was telling his joke to a group of drunk men.) So as I was saying, this chick came into the bar and-.

AAAAHHHHHHH!

Lei: WHAT WAS THAT! (The room was silent.)

Jin: It sounded like the girls!

Eddy: Let's go!

After he said that, he leads them from the ballroom and to the girls' cabins in the hallway. Eddy kicks the door down with tremendous force.

Paul: That door wasn't locked.

Kazuya: Just shut up, Paul!

They enter inside the dark room that was the girls' cabin.

Lee: How comes it's so dark?

Marduk: Turn on the lights. (Steve feels the walls until he found the light switch and flips it up.)

The whole room was lighted up as the men gasp at the sight. There were 6 unconscious ten-years lying on the room while snoring. The guys' eyes widen as Hwoarang yell.

Hwoarang: Oh ! They turned ten!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks, everybody for reading and sending me reviews! I got really good ideas from the reviews and I hope you'll like them. Thanks!


	3. Babysitting

Hi, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Babysitting

The men were staring at the girls, who are now 10, in disbelief as the girls were sleeping away on the carpet. They were silent until Christie wakes up from her short nap on the cozy carpet. She looks at them hazy and yawns loudly. After a moment, her sleepy look turns to an enthusiastic look as she jumps on her feet and grins at them.

Christie: Hi! I'm Christie! Who are you? (She looks at them confused.)

Paul: Uh…. (His hand was pulled down by her.)

Christie: Hi, Uh! (She shakes it energetically.) I better go! See you! (She runs out of the room quickly.)

The men stare at her as she runs around and jumps on ceilings or walls like a chimpanzee going crazy. Kazuya looks around and pats Eddy on the shoulder.

Kazuya: Good luck. (Eddy looks at him weirdly.)

Eddy: For what?

Kazuya: For babysitting Christie.

Eddy: Babysitting! ME! Why!

Kazuya: No one here is close to her except for the girls and you.

Lei: He's right. I think it's a good idea to baby-sit them till they turn back. First, let's catch her.

Paul: Hold on. Hey, Christie! (She runs to him.)

Christie: Yeah, Uh!

Paul: This is going to be your babysitter today. (He points to Eddy. She looks at him.)

Christie: Him? All right, hey, babysitter! (Eddy looks at her.) Can't catch me! (She runs off leaving him behind.)

Eddy: Hold on! (He starts to run after her.)

Lei: That settles it. I'll combine you with the kids. Jin: Xiaoyu, Lee: Anna, Hwoarang: Julia, Marshall: Asuka, and Steve: Nina. Go get the kids and do something while I investigate this. (The others walk away as the men pick up the sleeping kids and walk away leaving Lei to search.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Eddy and Christie)

Eddy: Christie, come down from there!

Eddy was on floor while Christie was hanging onto an expensive chandelier as she smiles at her. She grins at him as he pleads with her.

Christie: I won't!

He starts thinking of how to get her down until he thought an excellent idea. He runs to the kitchen leaving her confused and returns back as he holds up a carton of rocky road ice cream.

Eddy: Look what I got. (He waves the carton around.)

Christie: I won't be lured by ice cream.

Eddy: Okay, but I'll eat it to not waste a perfect treat. (He opens the lid and was about to taste.)

Christie: Um….wait! (She jumps down from the chandelier and swipes the carton out of his hand.)  
I won't eat it, I'm just going to throw eat away.

Eddy: Make sure you don't make a mess. (She walks away.)

Christie: Like I said, I'm not going to eat it!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jin and Xiaoyu)

Jin was sitting on a leather chair as Xiaoyu was sleeping on a tan couch. She sleeps for five minutes till she wakes up and sees Jin sitting beside her. Her face brightens as she jumps off the couch and onto Jin. He was startled as she grasped against him. She looks up at him with big bright eyes.

Xiaoyu: I'm Xiaoyu! I want to own an amusement park! I travel around to see the amusement parks around the world with my pet, Panda! (She tightens her grip on him.)

Jin: … (He tries to pull her away from him, but failed.)

Xiaoyu: I saw these roller coasters that were awesome that I rode and rode and rode…. (She jabbers on and on as Jin tries to not listen.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Hwoarang and Julia)

Julia: The reason that they tear an innocent forest is that they need room for business more than nature! That's not fair! They shouldn't tear down forests! Animals need the forests more than business! (She shouts as Hwoarang didn't care because he has a pair of earplugs as she kept on jabbering.)

She notices his behavior and looks at him to see him reading a motorcycle magazine instead of hearing about the destruction of forests around the world. She carefully sneaks around and pulls out an air horn as she pulls the earplugs out and has the air horn scream in his ears forcefully. He jump off the recliner as his head went into the ceiling and landed back in the recliner. His ears hurt as Julia grins at him.

Julia: Anyway, the animals need a habitat for their survival to live and to be free from the ugly way that the people put it in such a harsh way to other species than us. (She sits on his lap as she messes his face as Hwoarang was muttering about her and the air horn and kept quiet.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Lee and Anna)

Anna: What I like to go shopping with my father's credit card as I buy these cute outfits that can make the boys swoon and faint at the same time! (She laughs as Lee was forcefully are her slave wearing trunks.)

Anna: Now I want a cold glass of water. Now! (She takes out a whip and smacks it as Lee jump from fright.)

Lee: Y-yes madam. (He runs to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water.)

Anna: Thanks. (She scratches her head.) Dang, this thing is itching! (She pulls her hair out as her hair fell to the ground and scratches badly.)

Lee: (He stares at her bald head as she scratches with her long fingernails.) You're bald!

Anna: (She stops scratching.) That's right! I'm bald and I tell you something else! (She walks over and pulls his neck down to look each other face to face.) If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll tear you apart limb to limb, feed you to hungry beasts, run over by a truck, and burn your body in flames! You got that? (He slowly nods.) Good, get me more water.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Steve and Nina)

They were in a big room that only has two chairs, a big, wide screen TV, and mini fridge in a corner. Steve was sitting in a leather chair as little Nina was in her small, purple coat sitting in the other chair as they sat across from each other staring as the silence grew more and more. She moves her eyes all over as Steve thinks.

Steve: (He sits up.) What do you want to do? (He waits for an answer.)

Nina: (She looks at him before she shrugs her shoulders.)

Steve: Why are you silent? (He watches her look up and stares at him like he's crazy.)

Nina: Why are you asking me questions? (She lowers her gaze.)

Steve: So, I can know you better. Is it okay? (She brings her gaze up.)

Nina: I guess.

Steve: That's great. So, why are you silent? (He watches her make expressions before she starts to answer.)

Nina: Silence is good.

Steve: Good?

Nina: Yes. Some people likes silence as people likes space. You can never talk to someone or say anything that resides in your mind. It's like space from the others to you. (She whispers the last part as she looks down.)

Steve: Do you have a family? (She looks at him with a painful face.) I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that-.

Nina: It's okay. (She looks at him) I used to have a family until my father was killed by the Mafia and mother deceased by a heart-attack by the dreadful news. The only family I have now is Anna. She's a ditz and sometimes stupid. (She looks down.)

Steve: Oh. (He stands up and walks over to the mini-fridge as he opens and took out ice cream.) Here.  
(He throws her a carton of chocolate ice cream as it was catch in her hands.) Ice cream can take sorrow away. (He digs in to the vanilla ice cream as she smiles at him and digs in.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In the girls' cabin)

Lei was sequencing the facts as he looks over the evidence in the room when Paul came in.

Paul: So, how is it?

Lei: I figure out how they minimize when we got here.

Paul: How?

Lei: First, this perfume (He shows Paul a bottle of fragrance.) was knocked by someone before the girls came in. Second, this champagne (He holds up the bottle.) was the drink that they drank before being small. All that is left now is the remedy.

Paul: (He was confused.) I got to get some fresh air. (He walks over, opens the window, and sticks his head out.) Hey, Lei, is the boat supposed to stay at the docks for the night?

Lei: Yes, why?

Paul: Because, we are far away from the city.

Lei: What! (He sticks his head out.) Paul, do you know what does this mean?

Paul: Yes. (They put their heads inside.)

Paul and Lei: WE ARE LOST!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is it! What do you think?


	4. Strange Events

This is my fourth chapter! I've been receiving good reviews and I thank you for it. Enjoy!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Strange Events

The next day, the men discovered that they were stranded on the ship on the ocean far away from Aki. They were devastated as the girls were confused. They were laid on the floor as the girls watched them from the couch. They were groaning on and on as they were blaming on to each other. The girls were tired of their groaning and moved out of the room. They moved into their cabin and separated to do some fun. Christie hanged on the ceiling like a monkey, Xiaoyu and Asuka jumped on the bed, Julia read a book on forests, Nina slept on the couch, and Anna painted her nails. After five minutes, they grew tired from their fun and slept on the floor. After a moment, Nina woke up from the men's argument outside of their door. She heard struggling and yells outside until the door threw back as Ganryu entered their room. 

Ganryu: I need women! Women! (Paul, Steve, Jin, and Yoshimitshu pulled Ganryu away from the room, but failed since Ganryu was heavier.)

They were thrown back into the hallway as he shut the door and looked around the room. As he spotted the sleeping Julia on the floor, he started to run to her in a crazy way. He picked her up and laughed crazily like a mad man.

Ganryu: Finally, she's mine! (He laughed until he was poked on his shoulder and he turned his face around.)

Outside the room, the men heard Ganryu screaming like a girl and everything inside broke as they stood back from the door. Ganryu flew to the wall in the hall where they were stood as Nina came out with her hands on her hips.

Nina: Men. (She slammed the door.) 

They looked at the bruised Ganryu and walked away with him dragged behind.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(The next day)

Everything was calm in the ship, the men got used to the being lost at sea and the girls played with their babysitters. The men watched the wide-screen TV in the rec room as the others were in other rooms. They kept Ganryu in a straight jacket in the pantry where the food is stored.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Christie and Eddy)

They were in a room where large and different kinds of plants were stored where they can relax and view each of them. Christie was running around and swinging onto vines as Eddy sat on a lawn chair. Christie was hanging on to a small tree's branch until she saw a unique flower she never saw. She jumped down from the branch and ran over to see it. She looked as Eddy came over. 

Christie: Mr. Gordo, what's this? (She points to a big, yellow flower that had pink outlines on each petal and had its petals closed.)

Eddy: That's a Venus flytrap. It's a flower that eats flies. (He watched Christie made a disgusted face as he stood in front of the flower.) In fact, they thought that this flower can eat people, but everyone knows that it doesn't.

As he talked on and on, the flower opened its petals to reveal small teeth inside on it. The flower stood up high above Eddy as Christie looked at it amazingly. 

Christie: Does the flower have small teeth and can move?

Eddy: No, it doesn't. Why?

Christie: I think you had the wrong plant. (She pointed behind him as he turned around.)

After he turned around, the plant threw a huge scream and bended down and grabbed Eddy in its mouth. Eddy was trapped inside the plant's mouth as the plant started to swallow him up. In that second, Christie jumped up in the air and kicked the plant. It stopped and opened its mouth and out came Eddy lying on the floor covered in green muck. It howled in pain and shrunk inside a small hole. Christie walked over to him.

Christie: You need a bath, Mr. Gordo.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Jin and Xiaoyu and Julia and Hwoarang and Asuka and Anna)

They were in the theatre room where they were watching a movie on the home theatre. The girls cried while the guys groaned.

Hwoarang: Why did we participate this!

As that moment, Julia and Asuka hugged him while crying her eyes out. His shirt became wet with her tears as she kept crying over a scene. Then, Xiaoyu and Anna hugged Jin and cried onto his shirt, too. The men looked at each other.

Hwoarang: Why would they cry from 'Home Alone'!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Steve and Nina)

Outside, they were relaxing on lounge chairs that were settled by the pool on the deck. They slept out in the sun until black clouds covered the clear sky and shining sun. The lighting and thunder pounded through the clouds as someone in a black cloak walked onto the deck and stared at the dangerous sky. He walked towards the sleeping pair and picked up Nina and slid her in a brown sack. He tied it up with rope as he walked to the pool and threw her in it. The sack fell to the bottom of the pool as the man in cloak walked away. Steve woke up from the pounding of the thunder and looked to see Nina, but she wasn't there. 

Steve: Nina! 

He searched around the pool in a panic until he saw bubbles on the pool's surface. He looked down and saw a sack moving like a struggle. He dived in the pool with a big splash. He swam to the sack and dragged it to the surface. He went on the deck and tore open the bag. Nina was coughing water out as she tried to speak.

Nina: Why did you do that! (She shouts at him angrily.)

Steve: ME! I didn't do anything!

Nina: Oh yeah, you supposed that the sack walked over, put me in, and tried to drown me when I was sleeping!

She turned her back to Steve and walked inside the ship drenched. Steve thought for a moment while he followed behind her. In a little, black corner, the man in black cloak frowned at the failure of his plan.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading it!


	5. Puberty is the Men's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken. Thank You.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Puberty is Men's Nightmare

It was night on S.S Rosette, the fighters were sleeping peacefully in their cabins while Ganryu was still held in the pantry. The men were lying all over their cabin with beer cans in their hands as they snore loudly as a storm.

Meanwhile, the girls were sleeping in their cabin as Xiaoyu was clutching onto a stuffed panda. Julia was muttering in her sleep as Christie was on sleeping with her back to the wall and her head on the floor. Anna and Asuka were under the covers of their bed as Nina was sleeping on the couch.

As they were alone, someone opened the door and walked inside silently.

He walked to their bed unnoticing the girls on the floor and the panel he stepped on. As he stopped, he heard a sound and the next he knew he got an arrow through his favorite black hat that was sticking into the wall.

He muttered a curse as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a knife. He held it into the air as he swung the knife down on them. The knife was stuck in the mattress as the girls were far away from the attack. He stopped for a moment as he saw pure blood soaking part of the sheets. He grinned as he pulled the knife away and turned around to face the door. He walked away with him saying, "Mission Accomplished."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Next Morning)

They were all wide awake as Eddy walked away to the girls' room hearing the men partying on and on. He stopped in front of their door and knocked on it at least twice. He heard moaning and groaning from the girls. "Hey girls, are you okay?" He asked as he stood still. There was no answer. He put his hand on the knob and turned it slowly.

As he swung the door open, he saw the girls on the floor clutching onto their stomachs as they moan in pain on the carpet. He walked over to Christie, who was breathing slowly as she was against the wall. He kneeled down as she looked up to his face. He stared at her as she stared at him.

After a moment of silence, he coughed as he started to speak. "Hey Christie, what's wrong? Got a stomachache?" After his question, she thought he made a funny remark and made an angry face as she stood up. She picked up a bowl of chocolate ice cream that was sitting near her on an end table and she put the smashed ice cream on his head with the bowl on it. "Hmmp." She walked away from him as the contents of the ice cream dripped on the carpet.

He walked out of the room and walked inside the ballroom where the men were guzzling on the kegs of beer. As he stepped inside, they stopped drinking and talking. After a moment of silence of looking at the ice cream covered Eddy, they started to laugh like a couple of hyenas. During their moment of laughter, tears would pour out of their eyes as they continued laughing.

After they stopped as they saw Lee walking up to him, he put his arm around him as Eddy shivered with fright from the guy. Lee smiled at him as he said to him, "You look sweet like you're good to eat." He kissed him on the cheek as the guys shouted out, "Ewww!" Eddy backed up as the guys laughed their heads off again. Eddy left the room with the crackling laughter of the men.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(In the Monitor Room)

A mysterious being was in front of a numerous of screens as they were pictures of each of the rooms from the cameras set in every room including bathrooms. He scanned at every screen until he saw the small girls lying in their room alive. He screamed out in frustration as he smashed his hand against the steel wall which made a huge impact on the damaged wall. He pulled out his hand as he continued to look at the screens again.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Eddy and Christie)

In the family room, Eddy and Christie were sitting on the couch being silent as silence filled the room. He was afraid that she'll go through that angry stage again after he washed off the sticky contents of that frozen treat. She sat there with a frown on her face as she could see Eddy shaking in the corner of the couch. He was still shaking with fright until she stood up. He jumped up with a slight scream and covered himself. He uncovered his arms to see Christie sleeping against the pillow that was set against the armrest. He sighed with relief as he let out a big yawn and fell asleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(Jin and Xiaoyu and Hwoarang and Julia)

They were in a rec room sitting on the floor as Jin and Hwoarang watched Julia and Xiaoyu with worry. Xiaoyu rocked back and forth holding her panda doll saying "It will go away, it will go away. Soon!" as she laughed menacingly. Julia sat there still as a rock as her face became paler and paler. Frankly, they kind of started to leave the room when there was a huge disturbance. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU TWO!" Julia shouted as they were standing at the door. She stood up and stomped over to them. She pulled their shirts and held on their collars. "Listen to me now, when you walk away without me noticing, it makes me mad. If you think you go could away from me, it makes me angry and you won't like me angry, do you?" She snarled at them as they nodded slowly as they were frightened by a little girl. "Good." She released their shirts as she walked back and sat by Xiaoyu who's now sucking her thumb. "Now, turn on a movie!" She shouted. "My advice: Don't walk away from a girl on her period." Hwoarang whispered to Jin as they walked back inside.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(King and Asuka)

They were on the deck looking far beyond the rail to the ocean view. King was leaning against the rail as Asuka was sitting on the floor as she complained, "How come we don't have treatment for puberty?" He shrugged his shoulders as she looked at him.

She looked at him weirdly as he felt something wrong. "What is it?" He looked down at her. "I was wondering. What's behind the mask?" He turned his head around as he stared at the ocean. "I mean, why do you wear it all the time and don't have the time to take it off. What's the secret behind the mask? Is it special to you or you having a dark secret you don't want anyone to know?"

She waited for a moment until she heard him sigh. "First of all, behind this is my face. Second, I wear because I have to. Third, behind this mask is a tale of tragedy when I was about your age when I was in the orphanage. I have no parents when I was 5; some people sent me to an orphanage in Monterrey where there were criminals were living. One day, when I was playing with my friends, some arsonist came up, poured gasoline on the building and burnt down the orphanage with everyone in it. I was the only one alive and my face has burnt marks all over as they tried to treat my wounds."

She was silent after hearing that as she looked out to the ocean with him beside her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Steve and Nina and Anna)

"You snot, how could you take away Christina away and play with her! She's mine!" Anna screamed at Nina as Nina was playing on her Barbie dolls. She stomped over and snatched it out of her hands. Nina looked at her as she left.

Steve was looking from the couch as he watched Nina grin as she took out something from her pocket. She pushed a big, red button and waited. BOOM! There was a huge crash in the next room as they turned their heads to the door. The door opened to reveal a blackened Anna with an exploded doll in her hand.

Nina laughed at her as Anna chased her all over the room shouting comments to her. Steve sat with his hands on his face with frustration.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
(In the research room)

The mysterious person was at one of the computers typing furiously on the keyboard. He stopped and grinned at the screen. "Excellent." He pressed the button as he laughed loudly and evilly. As he was about to stop, an arrow went past his ear and went through the screen. He stopped laughing as the computer explodes. He was sitting there blackened with a broken computer. "Dang it!" He kicked the hard drive.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? R+R!


	6. Bang, Bang, Baby!

Another chapter is here! Yes! Disclaimer: Doesn't own Tekken characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bang, Bang, Baby!

5 days later after on the S.S. Rosette, the girls were in their cabin as the men were partying or losing control. They sat on the pink carpet as Xiaoyu and Julia braided each other's hair, Asuka and Christie slept against the carpet, Nina and Anna argued. Two minutes later, the girls were spread out on the carpet asleep as Xiaoyu held her stuffed panda closely. They were sleeping peacefully as the men slept everywhere as they had hangovers from too much alcohol.

BANG! BANG!

The girls jumped up with fright that they crashed the ceiling and landed on their behinds. They looked around slowly as they examined the room carefully. Anna took a look as she asked her sister, who sat next to her on the soft couch, "What was that!" "I don't know." Nina answered as they waited for a moment.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They shrieked loudly and ran out of the cabin and into the hallway. They ran through hallways and rooms as they screamed so loud to wake the dead. They continued to run until Xiaoyu and Christie, who were in the front, bumped into something and made the group fell back. They looked up and saw a shadowy figure holding up something in its hand.

Their eyes widened as the person held it high above him. They all shrieked as tears fell down from their cheeks. The lights started to flick on and off until it finally was turned on. They stopped and looked up to see Eddy holding a pan of walnut brownies in the left hand and a kitchen knife in the right hand. "I thought you would like some brownies while it's hot." He said as he cut them in square pieces.

They stared at him as Anna stepped up and yelled to him, "Don't you EVER, EVER scare us like that again!" Eddy fell down from Anna's loud and glass-breaking voice. "Scare you? What are you talking about?" he questioned as he stood up from the floor. "You mean you didn't hear the gunshots?" Nina asked as she stood beside Anna. "Gunshots? What gunshots?" he asked confusedly. "The ones that woke us up and scared us to death." Anna said as the girls behind her were shaking.

"You heard gunshots on the ship? Where did you hear them at?" he questioned them. "Near our cabin." They replied as they stood up from the ground. "Let's go have a look." He said as he walked to their cabin with the quivering girls behind him. They ended up near the cabin as Eddy looked around and found nothing. "There's nothing around here. Are you sure there were gunshots?" he questioned again.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They jumped up as the girls were trying to calm themselves. "Let's go." He said as they walked towards the source. They continued on and on until they found themselves in front of an unknown door. "What is this room?" Asuka asked. "I don't know. I never had seen this door before." Eddy answered as they quietly stood outside of the door.

"AHHHHH! You got me!" a male's voice cried out as they heard the guy choked and collapsed with a thud. They stiffened up as they heard the guy's last words and gulped. "Okay. Here it goes." He said as he nodded to them. "Three…..two….one!" He jumped in front of the door and kicked the door down. He stopped and had a weird expression on his face. "What the-." He said as the girls peeked over the corner and into the room.

Inside the room were Paul, Marduk, Hwoarang, and Marshall sitting around a round table with pitchers full of liquor in their hands, Kazuya laid on the ground drunk, and Lei playing with a shooting game. They were laughing loudly as they pointed at Kazuya wobbly. "What a bum!" Paul said as they laughed at the remark. "Hey, Lei come join us!" Marshall called him. "Be there in a minute!" he called over as he pulled the trigger a couple of times.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Yes! I won!" he shouted as he walked over to the table of drunken men. He looked over to Eddy and said to him, "Hey Eddy, what are you doing? Come over and sit down." He looked at him and looked below him to see angry faces. "Ahh, hi girls." He said with a stutter. Nina looked at Eddy and asked, "Eddy, could you let us have a quiet time with the men?" He nodded as he understood as he let the girls in and closed the door with his back against the door.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU!" Hwoarang yelled. The room was shaking as Eddy heard the men whimper and a lot of things broke. "AHHHHHHHHH, HELP US!" The men yelled out as it continued on. It stopped after as Eddy opened the door with the girls came out with no sweat. "Night!" They said as they disappeared into their cabin. Eddy looked into the room and saw the guys beaten brutally as the things around them were shattered to bits. "That's what you get for waking up angry girls in their sleep." He said with a shook of his head as he turned off the lights and closed the door.

Outside on the deck, a guy in the overcoat grinned as he watched the events from his little device. He put it away in his pocket as he tipped his hat forward. "Everything according to plan." He said to himself as he walked away from the deck.

Thanks for reading it! Send a review!


	7. Out of Hand

Out of Hands

After the night before last, the men had a lot of recovering bruises as they cried in pain. The girls were a little scared, but had got their revenge. In the morning on the ship, the men were gathering around as the girls were somewhere playing hide-and-seek. "Alright, what's the problem, now?" Paul asked as he put his feet on a big, red, expensive, footstool as they sat on chairs. "We got security issues here and we need to get hold of them." Lei pointed out.

"What kind of security issues?" Marduk complained as he stretched and yawned real loud. "We got big, tough issues to handle." He said as the men was either falling asleep or daydreaming. "If we got security issues, why didn't you go handle it like a real cop huh?" Hwoarang questioned coolly. As he could tell, he got Lei on his nerves. "I can't handle things on my own. I have to figure the way out of this heck, get a cure for the girls, and protect you dumb idiots all at the same time!" he exclaimed at him.

He waited till Lei turned around and stuck his tongue at him. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, we n-." he stopped talking as he saw almost everyone snoring loud as they slept against the chairs. Lee got far against the chair and fell on the floor with the chair on the bottom while he slept. Lei's face got red as he stomped over to the middle of the circle and coughed to their attention. When the group didn't wake, he did it again. They didn't wake.

"WAKE UP!" Lei screamed loudly. The group jolted up from the chairs with alert as Lee jumped up and tripped over the fallen chair. They calmly sat down as Lei stood in the middle. "Now, there's someone on this ship that is trying to kill the girls for a mysterious reason. We, men, are here with this killer as we are either partying or protecting the girls. Now, we need to-. Yoshimitshu, stop it!" he said as he looked at Yoshimitshu, who is staring at Bryan as Bryan staring at him with angry eyes.

They stopped as they turned around without looking at each other. "As I was saying, we need to do something about this. Either we capture the culprit or-." He said. "Beat him up till he's pleading for his momma!" Marduk exclaimed as all the other men cheered along, "Yay!" "Yes, we could do that or-." He began to say. "Fried him up with extreme heat that he'll look like burnt chicken!" Paul exclaimed as the men cheered along again. "Um, that maybe too drastic or I was thinking-." "Getting him with a group hug!" Lee exclaimed. The room was silent as they heard crickets chirping somewhere. The men stared at him as he looked around the room. "Or not." He added as he sat down.

"All we need to do is to capture this killer before he attacks us." Lei said as they sat down. "How are we supposed to do that?" Jin asked. "The killer can easily attack us if we either would be separate or all together at the same time, who knows when he will attack?" he said as the men nodded their heads in agreement. Lei brought his hand up to his chin in deep thought. "I think I have a plan." He said.

In the big room known as the living room, Nina, Anna, Christie, Julia, and Asuka were hiding behind objects as Xiaoyu was leaning against a red recliner with her arms crossed over her eyes. "22...23...24...25..." she counted as they waited patiently behind the objects. As she continued counting, Anna was impatient with the long count. "Nina, when will she be finished?" she whispered to Nina, who was near her. "I don't know."

"Ready or not, here I come!" Xiaoyu exclaimed with joy as she spun around and ran to find the girls. A few minutes passed as Xiaoyu found Asuka underneath a table, Julia behind a plant, Anna behind the television, Nina behind the chair, and Christie underneath the bear rug. "I found everyone! I found everyone!" she cheered as she hopped up and down as the others sighed. "Alright, who's goes next?" Anna asked as the girls looked at each other in confusion.

"I think its Asuka's turn." Nina replied coolly as they looked at Asuka, who stared at everyone with big eyes. "Me?" she asked as she pointed to herself. "It's your turn." Xiaoyu said as she hopped again. "The home base will be the desk." Anna said as she pointed to the desk that had a Dell computer on it.

"The person who you catch last will be it." She said as she stood with no emotions. Christie stepped up and suggested, "Why can't we play without the lights on?" They looked at her as she giggled a little. "Yeah, it will be more fun without the lights on." Julia said as she stood beside.

"Okay." Nina said. "We'll play without any lights on." They agreed as Nina and Anna flipped the switch and covered the windows with bed sheets. "Start counting!" Anna shouted as Asuka, who was in front of the desk, leaned forward with her arms crossed her eyes and started to count. As she counted, she could hear running footsteps pound against the ground as the others ran to hide.

"24…25…26…27…28…29…" she counted slowly as the others were hiding in the dark. "30, here I come ready or not!" she shouted as she started to walk. She slowly walked as she tried not to hit something valuable or fragile. She reached her hands out as she tried to find her way around. As she continued to walk forward, she felt a cold, smooth, round, thing that she rubbed around.

"What's this?" she questioned herself as she tried to examine it again. She felt around and found herself rubbing a Beethoven bust. "A bust? I don't remember seeing this bust in the room." She said to herself. She lifted her hands off the bust; a hole appeared below her as she fell in with her screaming loudly. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was carried out into the darkness.

Lei walked in the dim-lighted hallway with the men following him. He stopped in front of the room that had a sign that said, "Monitor Room." He opened the door wide to reveal a wall of screens with computers on the bottom with their screens lit brightly. They walked in as Lei sat in front of one computer on a cushioned seat.

"What is this place?" Hwoarang asked as he rummaged through the files in the file cabinet. "This is the monitor room. It got a million of cameras everywhere in the whole ship even the bathrooms." Lei said as he typed on the keyboard. "Even the bathrooms!" Paul exclaimed. "Oh, boy." Marshall said as he put his hand on his forehead.

Steve walked over and stood by Lei. "What are you doing now?" he asked as he watched Lei typed. "I'm programming the cameras in all the rooms to find the girls." He answered as he pressed the enter button. An image appeared on the screen to see the girls in a big circle. "Where are they now?" Jin questioned. "They're in the living room." Lei said.

Steve leaned over to the screen and saw something. "There's only five." He said. "Five? Isn't it six?" Yoshimitshu said as they all gathered along the controls. "There's supposed to be six, but one's missing." Marshall said. "There's Xiaoyu, Christie, Anna, Nina, and Julia." Paul said as he pointed to each. They stood still as they were silent. "Where's Asuka?" King questioned.

Asuka lay against the cold, hard concrete as she breathed lightly with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to see red light coming from ten huge boilers that was taller than her small self. She stared at it as flames rushed out of the boilers with extreme heat. She felt herself getting hot as she crawled back from the heat.

She crawled back more until she hit against something hard. She looked up to see a pair of eyes from the dark. "Where do you think you're going?" the guy questioned as she gulped. The guy bent over as he picked her up with her struggling to be free. "Who do you think you are! Huh!" she yelled as he walked over to the corner of the boiler room.

She got mad as she started to punch him with her fists and kicked him a couple of times. The man stood still as her kicks and hits were like soft and didn't hurt a bit. He laughed as she tried to punch him in the chest. "You think you could hurt me?" he said as he leaned his head over in front of hers.

POW!

He crashed against the steel wall as he collapsed on the ground revealing a huge impact in it. She landed on the ground as she walked over and stood in front of him. "Yes, I can." She said coolly as she walked away from him. The guy jumped up and quickly grabbed her collar of her shirt.

"You women fighters are a pest! You won't leave me alone for one second as I tried to control my plans without you interfering!" he yelled as he shook her harshly. "Now, since I got you, I'll make sure you'll never interfere again!" he shouted as he walked over to one of the huge boilers. Asuka struggled as the heat got hotter and hotter. He stood in front of a huge boiler that got a lid open that revealed hot, melting, lava. He pulled her over the hot lava as she stopped struggling and stared at the lava.

He snickered at her as she got a frightened look on her face. "Are you almighty now, Asuka!" he exclaimed as she pulled her legs up from the lava. "Too bad, that the other fighters aren't here to save you!" he said as he laughed crazily.

Lei typed furiously as the screens flashed brightly to show images of other rooms. "Not here, not here, not here." He said continuously as he looked at one screen to another. "There!" Bryan said as he pointed to one screen. The others looked at it to see a cloaked man holding a frightened Asuka over a pit of hot lava.

"What room is that?" King asked as Lei looked at the computer. "That's the boiler room on floor 9." He replied as he turned to look at the screen. The cloaked man laughed as he held Asuka over the pit. "That dude is out of his mind!" Eddy exclaimed as he watched him laughed again. "We got to go down to the room." King said as he ran out the door with the guys looking at him. They looked at each other until Lei jumped off and followed him with the men behind him.

"Stop it!" Asuka yelled as the heat grew hotter. The man stopped laughing crazily. "You're insane! Go to a shrink!" she yelled at him. "Don't you tell me what to do!" he yelled at her back. "I can tell you what to do, you big wuss!" she exclaimed as the guy became annoyed. "That's it! You're going to die!" he yelled as she looked at him.

BAM!

He got knocked down right behind as he fell down with a broken tooth with Asuka falling. "Ahh!" she screamed as she fell. Just about when she was about to get burned up, she was suddenly stopped as she looked up to see King holding her. "Hey, Kingie!" she exclaimed cheerily as he put her down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "I'm fine!" she said as she hopped. "Hey, King!" Hwoarang shouted. They turned to see the others running towards them. They stopped as Lei stepped up and asked him, "Did you get the cloaked guy?" King turned around and found no one near the huge boiler. "He got away." He said.

"Oh, man!" Hwoarang yelled out as he kicked one of the boilers. His face got red as he hopped on one foot and carried his other foot. "Owwwwwww!" he cried as he hopped around. The men laughed at him as he cried like a big baby. "Come on, let's go." King said as he, Asuka, and the men went upstairs.

Asuka ran from the group and into the living room to find the girls in a big circle. Anna, who was peeved, stepped up with a frown on her face. "Where were you? You didn't even catch one of us and we practically searched for you everywhere." Asuka rubbed her head with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I guess I was lost."

Xiaoyu stepped up with a smile, "That' alright. We're going to play again!" They looked at her with a stare as she stopped. "We're going to play that again?" Nina questioned. Xiaoyu looked at Nina, "What's wrong with it?" "It's getting boring." Julia said as Xiaoyu looked at them hopelessly.

"Then, what are we going to play?" she asked. She got hit by a pillow as feathers around her were falling on her. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Christie exclaimed as held the pillow up and hit Xiaoyu again. The girls laughed as they grabbed pillows from the beds and started hitting each other. They ran all over as they hit each other with pink, fluffy pillows with their loud giggling and laughing filling up the room.

In another room, the cloaked guy was trying to fix his tooth in the mirror, but failed as his tooth fell down on the ground. "Dang those girls!" he shouted angrily as he picked up his tooth and washed it.

"Why do they interrupt my perfect plans of world domination!" he shouted as he dried his tooth with a wash towel.

"They won't stop bothering me! How could I get rid of them!" he said angrily as he shined his tooth. As he tried to put the tooth back in place, the tooth fell out of his grasp and fell in the sink's drain. He stared in the small hole as he was absolute silent.

"Curse you, girls!" he screamed out as the mirror cracked from the scream. 'You're going to get what you deserve a long time ago!' he thought as he took out a wrench and started to disassemble the pipes.

This is a long chapter. Phew! Thanks for reading. Send a review!


	8. The Guy in Black Part One

Hello, sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was busy with some things. Anyway, I don't own Tekken, Namco does.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guy in Black Part One

After the attempt of killing Asuka, the guy in black was in the freezer where they place the big meat hanging on hooks are at. He was sitting in the corner as he bandaged his face and held his cheek in pain. He shivered at the chilly air as he cursed King under his frozen breath, "Damn you King. You'll pay for that just like when I kill the girls before the potion wears out." He bandaged his bloodied knuckles as he winced at the pain.

He stood up and walked towards the cow meat near him. He stood in front of it as he screamed out angry, "Curse you! I'll kill those annoying brats called girls and kill the men also!" He pulled back his fist and punched the meat with such powerful force it went across the room and smashed against the wall with a huge impact in it. He breathed heavily as cold puffs came out of his mouth. "On this day, the death of the girls will be today." He said as he raised his fist up. He took his first step to walk and suddenly he slipped and landed on his bum. "Ouch." He whimpered in pain.

In the S.S Rosetta's living room, the girls were running and playing around as the men were in the ballroom planning on something. Xiaoyu was making Asuka over silly, Nina was reading a magazine on guns on the couch, Anna and Julia argued about clothes and the rights of animals, and Christie was jumping on the same couch besides Nina like a trampoline.

Xiaoyu put a lot of lipstick on Asuka's lips as the eye shadow was smeared on Asuka's cheek and the powder was lumpy on Asuka's forehead. Xiaoyu exclaimed with enthusiasm, "All done!" She pulled out a big, fancy, handheld mirror as Asuka gleamed at herself in the mirror. "Oh, I look dazzling!" she shouted happily as she took the mirror and looked at herself some more. Nina looked at them and muttered under her breath as she looked back at the magazine, "Morons."

Anna and Julia were making such a big fuss as Anna told her, "Mink coats are better than ordinary cotton coats." Julia told her, "Do you want to kill a poor mink for a coat." Anna thought for a moment and she said, "Yes." Julia got mad as she said, "You are so stubborn! If you had a cat and some millionaire came up and asked you to sell your cat so he could make a cat coat, would you?" Anna thought again and she said, "Yes." Julia got steamed as she argued about her as Anna insulted her.

Christie was jumping on an expensive, white, couch as she got higher and higher. She giggled as she jumped a somersault trick. Nina looked at her as she put the magazine on the end table. Christie laughed as she did more tricks that no one could do. As she jumped some more, she jumped higher and suddenly, she fell off the couch in the air. As she was about to land on the concrete, Nina threw a big pink pillow that came off the bed in their cabin and Christie landed on it on her behind. "Awesome!" she exclaimed excitedly. Nina looked at her and pulled out the magazine again and said, "Okay."

The men were talking about the murderer as Lei spoke up, "We need to find this maniac before he starts to do some worse like putting a bomb in their bedroom or throw them out the window and into the cold ocean." "He already did stuff that he failed to do. Drowning Nina, killing them in their sleep, feeding Asuka to the flames, and all the other stuff he failed." Steve said as the men murmured along. "We need to think. Where would murderer could be if he wants to hide so badly to recover his wounds?" Hwoarang said as the men thought. "I have no clue." Kazuya said. "We need to ask an expert on assassinations, but whom?" Yoshimitshu questioned. Steve said out, "I know who."

Steve led the men to the living room where the girls were playing circus. Steve walked over to Nina as the guys stood there. He sat down on the couch near Nina, who was still reading the gun magazine, and said, "Hey, Nina." "Hey." She replied back. "How's the-?" he asked. "Cut to the question." She said as she kept on reading. "Yeah, anyway, if you were trying to kill someone on the ship, but got hurt, where would you hide to recover?" he asked as she was in thought. "I would be in a room where no one would suspect like the freezer or the boiler room." She said as Steve got this into his head. "Okay, thanks." He said as he stood up and walked away.

He told the guys and they split up to the rooms where Nina suggested. Yoshimitshu, Marduk, King, Lei, Lee, and Jack went to the boiler room as Jin, Hwoarang, Steve, Kazuya, Bruce, Marshall, and Paul went to the freezer room. They went to the boiler room, searched around, and found no murderer. The other group went to the freezer room, looked around, and just found cow meat instead. "Hey, guys, I found something." Jin called out in the corner of the room. The guys went over there as Jin pointed out. There was a big area of blood where the murderer was sitting. "So, he was here after all." Marshall said as they looked at it.

"Where is he now?" Paul questioned as they continued to look. Steve looked at it and looked to see a connecting line. "There's a trail of blood here." He said as they looked it. "Where does it go?" Jin questioned. Bruce looked at it and lead to a door. "It goes to the storage room." He said. They ran into it to find a big pile of empty cases and crates. Marshall followed the trail until it led to a big crate. "It stopped here." He said as he looked at the crate.

"Then, he must be in the crate." Kazuya said as he was about to punch a hole in it. "He can't. If he did, then there would be force of entry." Jin said as he pointed to the undamaged nails and no hole in the crate. "He would be running in the back of the room to hide deep in the crates." Paul said as he jumped on top of the crate and searched around since it was big to tower above others.

"Do you see him?" Marshall asked him. "No, there's no sign of him." He answered back. "He would be hiding somewhere here." Jin said as Paul looked through a small hole with his eye. "Do you think he's in there?" he asked as Bruce came behind him. Bruce punched him as he yelled, "You are a sorry low-life that has an IQ of 5, you lowly piece of trash!" The other guys looked at him as he walked away with Paul crying with his cheek reddened. "What's gotten into him?" Hwoarang questioned as the men shook their heads.

In the pantry, the guy in black was sitting on the floor breathing heavily as he was surrounded by shelves of cartons. 'Damn it. That was close.' He thought as he continued to breathe heavily. He stood up and walked towards the door until he bumped into something big and fell back down. "What the hell!" he exclaimed as he looked up to see two angry set of eyes. "AHHHHH!" he screamed bloody murder.

The girls, who were playing near the pantry, heard the noise and raced off to see what's happening. They stopped at the door as the door was shaking like it's coming down. "What's happening in there?" Xiaoyu asked frightened. "Beats me." Anna said as she watched the door. The door slammed on the floor as the guy in black fell on the door. Anna gasped as she yelled out, "It's the boogeyman!" Nina looked at her weirdly as she said, "No, you idiot. It's the murderer himself."

The guy in black tried to get up with his elbows until a big sumo wrestler jumped up high and landed on the guy's back. "Ahh!" he screamed out in agony. "Where is my food!" Ganryu shouted out. Julia took out a bag of Ruffles and threw it to Ganryu, who was grinning ear to ear as he went back inside the pantry. The guy in black still whimpered in pain as he tried to get up, but can't because of his broken back. "Hello, mister idiot. Let's see who you really are." Nina said as she reached for the guy's black hat and pulled it off quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was part 1, check for part 2. R+R!


	9. The Restless Killer Exposed Part Two

Sorry about the long delay. I had some problems with the house during all this time. Now, let the final and last chapter begin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Restless Killer Exposed (Part Two)

As Nina pulled the hood off the person's head, she frowned as the other girls gasped. "Well, well, if it isn't the old fart." She said in an icily tone as the person was none other than Heihachi Mishima, their old rival. Heihachi threw Nina off of him as she slammed against the steel wall. He ran through the group with his left hand holding to his back as they stared at him with Nina standing up from the cold floor. "Get back here, you old fool!" Anna said as she ran after him with the girls trailing behind her.

The men ran out of the room while the others ran the other way. "Where can he be?" Lei questioned as he trailed behind. "You're SO sorry!" Christie yelled out from the other hallway. He stopped and looked at the hallway in confusion. He saw Heihachi in black being chased by the girls. "Huh?" He looked as they past by. "Hey, he's over here!" he called out as he ran after them. The guys turned and ran after Lei.

Heihachi ran as he grasped for breaths being chased by brats. 'Dang it, I'm getting old.' He thought as sweated more than usual. "Game over!" Anna yelled as they got closer. He ran for the nearest door and locked it behind him. He flipped the light switch to find out he was in the girls' bathroom. The walls were bright pink with the corners covered in white lace and the stalls, too. The counter was full of moisturizers, makeup, and lotions as the music was playing girl songs, what else. The floor was tiled pink and white squares as the various types of dolls and stuffed animals were either on the selves, floor, or counter were staring at him with smiles on their face. "Daddy, do you love me?" the white bear doll asked him. This was too much for him. His eyes widened as his right arm covered the eyes from the hideous sight. His eyes were burning from the color as he fell on the ground. "My eyes! MY EYES! It BURNS!" he shrieked loudly.

The girls were standing in front of the door that had a picture of a girl on. They heard him scream as Xiaoyu, Asuka, and Christie flinched a little. "What's so bad about pink?" Julia questioned. "HELP!" he shrieked in plea. "Should we help?" Xiaoyu asked. "No, the old man deserves it." Nina said as she continued to stare at the door. "AHHHH!" he cried out. "He's being too dramatic." Anna said as she shook her head. A river of blood came running out from the door crack and ran underneath them. They looked down to see the red liquid. "Ah!" Xiaoyu, Asuka, Julia, and Christie screamed as they jumped from the river. "Blood!" they screamed. "He's WAY too dramatic!" Anna exclaimed.

"Stupid old man, thinks he can scare us with something so pathetic." Nina said as she kicked the door with her foot. "That fool, better hope that this blood doesn't hurt my new boots!" Anna exclaimed as she looked at her red heeled boots. Green gas leaked out of the cracks and into the hallway. They looked at it and looked at each other. "He's nuts." They said simultaneously.

The men ran in the hallways until they saw the girls standing in front of the door. Eddy came up first and went to Christie. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked in worry. She turned around with a teary eyed face and started cry. "The man's in there screaming terrible in pain." She sobbed out. "Don't tell me that you're falling for THAT!" Anna yelled. "Come on out, you!" Nina yelled as she continued to try kicking the door down. "Oh, that's it, man!" Bruce exclaimed angrily as he walked over to where they were and punched the door with a big force. The door fell down from the hinges as Bruce walked in.

They looked at each other and ran inside. Inside, was a blood-spilled outlined image of him with trails of blood leading from the doorway to the image. The stalls were knocked down in rubble, the lace was torn up, and the wall cracked to reveal many rusted pipes. The mirror was cracked with traces of blood on each piece. Lei turned to the others and said, "That man is a total weirdo." "He's a nut case." Marshall said. "If I was placed in a pink room, I would be sane." Lee said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's because you're girly AND gay." Kazuya said.

"He's not here." Nina said as she checked the room and walked out of the bathroom. The girls were standing in the hallway. "Where could he be?" Julia asked. "He can't escape out of the bathroom without us knowing." Anna said. "What if he crawled underneath the wall and escaped to another room?" Xiaoyu suggested. They looked at her like she's nuts. "IF he would do that, then, he'll be searching for a grave." Anna said. "I hate this! Why can't we just find him, beat him up, and tie him to an engine?" Asuka suggested. "This sucks!" Anna said.

"Dead man!" Christie exclaimed from the other end of the hallway. They looked at where she's at and ran over there. They found Christie poking a dead Heihachi with a stick. "Is it dead?" Xiaoyu asked scared. Asuka and Julia walked over and examined it. "Yup, it's dead." Asuka said. "How would you know?" Julia asked. "One: He's lying still. Two: He's not making noise. Three: He's not speaking." She explained to her. "Christie, stop poking with that stick!" Anna commanded her. She dropped the stick. "He's probably fooling you as always." Nina said as she walked over to his head.

"If he's dead, then, he wouldn't be feeling this." She said as she turned him over. Anna came and kicked him in the crotch. He sprang up and twisted his legs together. His face bloated as he moaned in pain. He covered his crotch as he turned onto his side. "See? Not dead." Nina said. A vibrating, painful pulse thumped badly into her chest. She winced as she held onto her chest. "What's wrong?" Xiaoyu asked. The pulse went vibrating mad in their chests. She winced and fell on her knee. "What?" Julia questioned. She winced and fell on her knees. "Huh?" Christie questioned. She winced and sprawled out on the floor. "What's going on here?" Asuka asked frightened. She winced and fell on her back. "I guess the time has come." Anna said as she winced and fell on her side.

As they were moaning in pain, a bright light lit the hallway as the guys in the bathroom covered their eyes from the flash. The light subsided as the guys ran out from the room and into the hallway. The light revealed the girls into their normal selves with a moaning Heihachi in the middle.

Xiaoyu slowly stood up as her eyes opened widely. She rubbed her hands against her eyes as she yawned. She stopped and looked at her hands. Her hands look normal with pink nail polish on. She looked at the rest of herself and smiled big. "I'm back to NORMAL!" she exclaimed loudly and pleased. "Why don't scream all the way to Hong Kong!" Julia snapped angrily at her as she stood up. "Both of you shut your mouths up for a minute!" Anna snapped at them frustrated as Nina woke up. "You shut your trap, too, Anna." Nina said coolly as she stood up. "Shut up, please!" Asuka said as she stood up. "What happened? I was dreaming peacefully until my eardrums are hurting." Christie said as she stood up.

She stopped and said, "What a minute." She pulled her hands up to her hair and felt it all frizzy and tangled. "I got to go! Get out of my way!" Christie shouted as she pushed the men out of her way to the bathroom while running. The men were forcefully pushed to the wall as she ran in. The men groaned from her forceful push as they stood up. "Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted gleefully as she ran towards him and hugged his arm like a teddy bear. "Eddy!" Christie shouted as she came from the bathroom and hugged him. Asuka walked over to King as Julia walked over to Hwoarang and hugged him. "This is not fair! How come we are the only ones have no one to go to!" Anna exclaimed jealously. Nina stood by her until Steve came up and held his hand out. Nina took it and said to Anna, "You do, not me." Anna's face went red with embarrassment and anger.

They talked and talked until Nina and Asuka walked away from the group with a plan on their minds. Anna smiled mischievously as she took a chance. She walked towards Steve, who was talking to Bruce, and held his scarred arm. "My, my, what a handsome man, you are. Your arm is really sexy." She said while fluttering her eyes and rubbed her head against it. Steve looked at her weird as he pulled his arm away from her and left to talk to Hwoarang.

Bruce chuckled as Anna turned and snapped, "What's so FUNNY!" "You, stupid slut, he's your nephew, for Pete's sake." Bruce told her as she didn't believe him. "No he isn't! He's Nina boyfriend!" Anna yelled at him. "Wrong again, slut, he's her son and he's your nephew. Didn't you even see that he looks like her? That tells you that's her son." He explained as Anna put a disgusted look. "Then, I…? Ewww, gross, yuck! I almost try to sweet talk my nephew and Nina's son! AHH!" she exclaimed disgusted as she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Lei was trying to think of a way to go home until he saw Nina and Asuka nowhere. "Hey, where's Nina and Asuka?" he asked. They looked around and saw them gone. "They're out there!" Xiaoyu shouted as she shoved her head out the opened window. They went to the windows and saw Nina looking through her binoculars as Asuka was standing next to some weapons on the deck. "Asuka, pick up the flare gun, shoot it towards the air 450 feet up so we can get out here." Nina said as she kept looking. Asuka looked at the guns confused. "Um, which is it again?" she asked again. "The one I pointed to you a minute ago." Nina said as she kept looking. "Okay." She said as she picked the gun.

"Here it goes." She said as she fired it. The big missile flew and exploded in the air letting out a few flames. The nearby boats were burnt with flames and sank into the sea while Nina saw this. The big bang ended as Asuka held the gun. Nina put her binoculars down as she picked the gun from her hands and asked, "Do you know what this is?" "Um…a flare gun that I shot?" Asuka told her. "WRONG! This is a bazooka! A BAZOOKA! You burned down the ships that were near and now since they're gone we have no one to save us!" Nina yelled at her as she threw the bazooka back. Asuka sighed sadly as Nina rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Great, what are we going to do now?" Kazuya asked as they thought of nothing. The whole ship shook and shook like its being attack by a tsunami. They fell and slid back and forth on the floor as Nina and Asuka hanged on to the railing. It got worse as it shook madly and rapidly. "What the hell's going on!" Marduk yelled as they hit the wall multiple times. The shaking stopped as they stopped, too. "What was that?" Xiaoyu asked. Nina and Asuka stood from the floor as they looked around. "Look!" Nina and Asuka shouted. They ran to the windows, stuck out their heads, and gasped. They were at a shipping port that had millions of people going on boats. They ran outside as the people put a board on the deck to the boardwalk. They ran down the ramp and looked around.

"Hello, everyone, welcome to San Francisco!" a lady dressed in a green suit greeted. "San Francisco? You mean California's San Francisco?" Nina asked. "Yes, that's right." The lady answered her. "Hey, Julie, come over here will ya?" a man nearby called her. "Okay! I got to go, bye!" she said as she ran towards him. "We're finally on land!" Marduk cried out as he bended down and kissed the ground. "Well, while we're here, we can have a vacation, after all." Julia said as she looked at the big city that towered the port. "What! What about Heihachi?" Xiaoyu questioned. "We forgot about the old fart!" they screamed as they ran. Asuka came down the ramp with a sad face. They stopped in front of her as she said, "When I looked for the fart, he was gone. Not on the ship, anywhere." They let out a big groan. "Besides, we can still get a vacation not being on a ship, can we?" Asuka exclaimed gladly as they cheered as they ran out of the port.

As everyone went home, Steve let Nina live with him in his big mansion somewhere in England with her running a hired for a day job, Asuka got her career at Dojo running successfully without anyone calling her punk and her dad recovered his leg, Anna went back to Scotland and made men swoon everywhere she walks, Julia grew a medium-sized forest with Michelle and some research in Arizona, Christie went home with Eddy and trained to be the best, Xiaoyu got Jin to come to her house and stay for a week before he goes training elsewhere, and Paul and Marshall with his son, Forest, who had a broken leg from his motorcycle accident, ran a dojo for training the martial arts.

Bruce and Marduk competed against the top to see who's the best of the best, Yoshimitshu went back to his clan and raised enough money to build it better, Lei became deputy after his job that made the Mafia fell and praised deeply by his employers, King wrestled many fights as he spent his money on his orphanage, Kazuya fought many battles including Bryan, Lee, and Raven, Hwoarang went back with his master and fought many gangsters in the alleys for his reputation, and the crazy sumo wrestler went to a mental institute after being in the pantry too long and got off rehab a week and went back to Japan to continue his sumo wrestling job.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end. Thanks for reading! R+R!


End file.
